Two Winchesters, a Martini, and Abbadon-Chapter 1
by TinyFangirl1024
Summary: This is a crack fiction my friend and I wrote a little while ago, it contains a lot of different characters from different points in the show. It also has two characters that are (loosely) based off of us two authors.


**Chpt. 1: Road Trip**

(Gillian's p.o.v.)

It was about midnight and I was almost ready to go, everything was packed in the large brown duffle: makeup, extra clothes, some food (oreos, pies, sandwiches, chips, grapes strawberries, etc.), water, holy water, angel blades, knives, guns, bows and arrows, first aid kit, silver bullets, a katana or two, some spray paint, and other assorted weapons. I got a text from Adele saying she and Abbadon were waiting for me, I threw my leather jacket on and headed out the door. I walked down to the alley near Joaan Fabrics where Adele told me we would meet up. Sure enough there they both were leaning up against the Winchester's black '67 Chevy Impala.

"Isn't Dean gonna notice that Baby is missing?" I asked gesturing toward the car Abbadon was sitting on.

"Naw, He's out at some bar with Bobby, so drunk he'd drive home in a minivan," Adele explains laughing a little as she walks over to help me with the trunk,"and I'm driving Baby." We pop the trunk and I drop in the duffle then head to the front seat.

"I call shotgun!" I exclaim jogging to the passenger's side of the car.

"fine with me," Abbadon says as she saunters away from the car to a black motorcycle that was sitting behind the car," I'm taking this." she mounts the bike and smiles at us her eyes turning black for a split second.

Adele and I climb into either sides of the Impala.

"where's Balthazaar? Wasn't he joining us on our nice little jaunt?" she asked me.

"He's gonna meet us somewhere between Denver and Las Vegas." I respond.

"Hey Abbadon!" Adele exclaims as she leans her head out of the window.

"Yeah?" Abbadon shouts back over the roar of her bike.

"How 'bout a stop off at Denver to trip some skiers down the mountains?"

"Awesome!"

Adele turns the key and the Impala roars to life, we set off for Denver, the radio blasting rock. I could hear that Abbadon had her radio set to the same station.

 _A few hours later_

I was regretting not grabbing a warmer jacket as we stood up among the pines on the ski trails in Denver. And heels weren't the greatest idea either. I should've really listened to Balthazaar earlier, when I had a chance to change into Adele's leather combat boots. I could hear him chuckle every time I cringed, snow engulfing my blister ridden feet. Adele stood smirking at me in her fur parka as I am shivering in my leather jacket...sometimes I swear I am such an idiot. Abaddon was almost surely reading my thoughts, because I swear I saw her glance my way briefly and smile a crooked grin.

"Incoming! Timber!" Balthazaar yelled and we all scattered out of the way of the falling pine.

"Really?" Adele screeched, punching him in the gut. "I'm all for having a jolly good time, but try not to get us killed. Gillian left her sewing kit in Baby, so if you go off and get me killed, I could quite literally lose my head."

"And I would really rather not have to deal with Abbadon twisting my bones back into place...again." I said giving him a good smack across the face.

"Aw, come on, Love," he yelled slightly drunkenly. "It was all in good fun! And Lady Abbadon surely won't mind displacing bones."

"Only if they're yours, hon," she said sweetly, brushing snow off her shoulder.

"Oh, you don't really mean that, do you, dear?" he said to Abbadon, slinging his arm around her shoulders. Abbadon then laughed and pushed Balthazaar lightly down the side of the mountain, making us all giggle as he tumbled haphazardly right into a couple of unfortunate skiers.

"Well, I think he has had enough martinis for one night," I said still laughing, "what do y'all say we go grab him and head to Vegas?"

" That sounds wonderful", Adele said, "but might I remind you that Balthazaar hasn't even touched my batch of vodka martinis quite yet. He's just plain high on life dearie." Giggling, she ran down the hill, and trucked Balthazaar back up.

"Alright, let's head out." Abbadon said as we began trudging back to the clearing where we had parked.

(Adele's p.o.v.)

 _An hour later in Las Vegas_

We were cruising down the Vegas Strip Abbadon just ahead of the impala. The sidewalks were packed with people walking to and fro all heading to different places and taking in the sights just like we were. Abbadon turns off the road into the parking lot the _Mirage_ hotel and casino and drives around to the back, I turn the impala to follow her.

"Aaww, I was hoping for Circus Circus." Balthazaar said in his way of joking that made him just a little too annoying.

"I know a Djinn here that'll get us free and good room service." Gillian said. She led the way in, she was the one who had called and made a reservation on Crowley's tab for the penthouse suite.


End file.
